Somethings Are Worth Fighting For
by MortisBane
Summary: Alfred's a Junior in High School, and plans on making new friends this year, but with his homophobic dad that may become a harder thing than first anticipated.
1. Awesome New Kid

I sit on my couch next to my boyfriend as my dad screams his lungs off at us. Everytime he says a new word I cringe at its severity. My boyfriend notices and grabs my hand while draping his arm over my shoulders. This only pisses my dad off more and he grabs my arm trying to yank me away. My boyfriend lets me go and stands up getting in dad's face. He screams back at him and the argument becomes so much more heated. I stand up too, ready to interject but then dad raises his fist and punches him right in face and he falls to the ground.

"No!" I scream trying to keep my tears at bay.

"Alfred go to your room!" Dad shouts at me hand still clenched.

"I hate you!" I screamed back trying to run to my boyfriends side. Dad grabs my arm pulling me back and slapping the back of his hand across my face. He throws me to the ground and screams at me.

"Now!" I stare up at him as tears run down my stinging face and wonder, how everything went so far downhill.

~two months earlier~

"Alfred time for school!" Dad called opening the curtains letting in the sunlight. I groan and cover my face with my pillow trying to block it out. "Common Alfred, I made breakfast hurry up so you can eat." I shiver in disgust and feel myself begin to gag in thought of eating dad's breakfast.

"Why didn't Matt make it?" I asked throwing down my pillow.

"I let him sleep in for once, the boy needs to relax a little." I groan and lay on my stomach.

"I'm not hungry!"

"My cooking isn't that bad, now get dressed and eat." He began walking out of my room but grabbed the edge of my blanket and pulling it off leaving me exposed in my T and boxers.

"Dad!" I heard him chuckle as he shut my door and walked down the stairs. I groaned again and jumped out of bed to get some clothes. I picked up a pair of jeans off the floor and sniffed them, I began to cough and gag at the smell quickly throwing them to the floor.

"One week must be your limit." I spoke before going to grab a clean pair from my dresser. I slipped them on and a Captain America t-shirt before heading down stairs. I could smell the smoke before I even got close to the kitchen, it made me glad we got rid of the smoke alarms or else I would have such a headache. I walked in seeing dad put the still smoking pans in the sink and the plates of burnt whatever they used to be on the table. I ignored it and went to grab the cereal from the pantry.

"Alfred what are you doing?" Dad asked.

"Making breakfast." I moved around him and set the cereal on the counter before grabbing a bowl.

"I already made breakfast, it's on the table." I pulled the milk from the fridge and placed it next to the cereal on the counter then went about making myself a bowl.

"I'd rather not die before my first day of school."

"Ha ha very funny, don't be wasteful."

"You were wasteful by trying to cook that."

"I did not waste it, you can eat it."

"Dude, Matt wouldn't want to eat that, and he all polite and stuff. Just let me make a bowl of cereal."

"Fine, more for me and Matthew then."

"Like he'll eat any." Dad ignored me and went upstairs to wake up Matt, I finished making my cereal and then made another bowl for Matt when he came down before sitting down at the table. Moments later dad comes downstairs followed by a sleepy Matt wearing polar bear pajamas.

"I made breakfast for you so you could sleep in this morning, it's on the table." I saw Matt wake up instantly and a terrified look spread across his face.

"Um...I uh…" He began to stutter looking for an excuse.

"No worries Matt I made another bowl of cereal by accident, you can have it." I called waving him over to the table. He sighed in relief and sat down happy to eat Cheerios.

"Fine fine, I tried you two can fend for yourself." Dad said throwing his arms up in defeat before going about cleaning up the burnt mess.  
>"Dad, you could drop us in the middle of a radioactive ocean and the fish would be healthier to eat than what you murder in a pan." Matt tried to stop himself from giggling and I leaned back with my spoon in my mouth smirking.<p>

"You act too much like your mother." Dad replied a distant look on his face and a sad smile. My smirk dropped and Matt stopped giggling, this was the first time dad talked about mom since she had passed. She died about a year ago in a car wreck, it was the fourth of July, me and Matt's birthday, and she was hit by a drunk driver. Me and Matt were in the car when it happened, on our way to meet dad back at the house when we were hit. Matt was the least hurt being in the back seat but me and mom got the worst of it. Mom's seat belt snapped sending her through the windshield and I smashed my head on the front dash just before the airbag deployed. I woke up in a hospital with Matt and dad at the bed, when I heard that mom didn't make it...I don't like to talk about it.

"S...Sorry boys, just hurry up and get ready for school." Dad stuttered before rushing out of the room. Me and Matt finished our cereal in silence and went our separate ways. Dad drove us to school and no one dared to speak, we just stared out our window watching the town pass by. When we stopped in front of the high school I hopped out and went on my way ignoring dad who called after me. Matt ran up and handed me a brown sack.

"Your lunch." With that he hurried off to find his locker. I held the bag tightly and walked on my way to my locker too. It was the first day of school so I had basically no books or supplies yet, I just threw my lunch in my locker and pulled out my schedual looking for my first class. Everything was a lot different than from the first two years of high school, there was a fire at the neighbouring high school meaning that my school now had to accommodate all the new students. Matt had his locker changed and apparently each class was going to be twice as big. I saw this as a great way to make a lot of new friends but Matt saw it as more people to ignore him. I headed up stairs looking for my first class and stepped in, I was a little early but that only meant I could sit where I chose. I sat in the front row seat closest to the door. I scanned the many math equations and motivational posters along the walls and as I did I didn't notice the math teacher walk in.

"Good morning." She spoke cheerily.

"Morning!" I replied matching her tone. She gave me a warm smile and proceeded to her desk. A few minutes passed as other kids began to fill in the class room. Few I knew and said hi to whereas others were strangers and ignored me. I studied all the knew faces, the other high school must have been very culturally diverse, I saw an asian come in and another walk down the hall, a few hispanics, I think a russian, two italians running down the hall following a tall muscular man, I deemed as german. I was so confused, mostly my school was made up of Americans and the occasional foreigner, it was gonna be kinda cool to meet all these different people. Just when I thought the class was too full another kid walked in and he was the strangest of the bunch. He had crimson red eyes and pure white hair, I've never seen anyone like that but instead of maybe being shy about his appearance he stutted in like a boss.

"The awesome me is here so no need to cry losers!" He called out with a heavy german accent. He's so full of himself though, I thought, but I always give someone a chance. He scanned the room with his red eyes before they landed on me. "Keseseseses I guess you get to sit next to the awesome me!" He laughed and took a seat next to me, glancing around I realized that all the other desks had been taken. I turned back to face him hand extended,

"Sup dude? I'm Alfred F. Jones, the hero, who are you?" He continued to smirk and grasped my hand.

"The awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

"Nice to meet ya! So I take it you're german."

"Prussian actually."  
>"Um,"<p>

"I have Prussian blood in me."

"Sorry, I don't think I've ever heard of Prussia."

"I'm sure you have but it was so awesome you had to forget."

"Okay? Anyway why is it that so many people from your school are from so many different places?"

"The school was really rich and was willing to help with language barriers, most out of country people would prefer to work with a teacher who can speak their native language. But then goddam Alistair caught the school on fire from smoking."

"How do you even manage that?"

"That kid can manage anything if destruction is the outcome. He was new at smoking and didn't know what to do, he got expelled and the school sued his family. I don't know where he is but he sure as hell isn't allowed at any school in this district."

"Damn."

"Yeah I actually liked that school, it was almost as awesome as me."

"Well at least you get to meet a crap ton of new people."

"Yeah, I can bestow my awesome upon them."

"Awesome!"

"Now you're getting it." The late bell rang and then the announcements kicked on. They just talked about how you should be in your first period class and a bunch of useless information for the freshman. Afterwards the teacher introduced herself and described how her class would be like and her policies. We were given papers for our parents to sign and by the end of it all the bell had rang. I stood up shoving the paper in my backpack.

"Guess you'll have to go on without the awesome me, better hope we have more classes together." He laughed loudly and walked out of the classroom. I just shook my head with a smile on my lips as he left. It was kind of cute though his 'I'm so awesome attitude.' I walked out of my classroom and searched around for my next class. Luckily all my classes seemed to be centered around each other except for a few outliers. I walked into my language arts class, the same teacher as last year, he thankfully continued into the next year with his students so he knew him already. I sat down in the same seat as last year, second seat in the third row. The teacher sat at his desk shuffling through some papers seeming very busy. I just leaned back in my seat placing my feet up on the desk.

"Feet off the desk Alfred." The teacher said not even looking up from his papers.

"You know me too well Mr. C." I took my feet down with a chuckle that Mr. C joined in.

"A bit too well." He went back to his papers and I watched as kids filed through the door, each one I already knew from last year. After class was over I headed down to the lunch room for my study hall, I had two throughout the day. When I showed up the teacher told me that for the first few days we could sit where ever we wanted. I just chose to sit by the window and stare out for a bit. Suddenly I felt two arms wrap around my neck from behind in a headlock followed by a noogie.

"Did you miss the awesome me?!" A loud voice rang through my ears.

"Gilbert?" I asked prying off his arm.

"Who else is as awesome as me?" He laughed as he plopped down next to me. "And call me Gil, it's way more awesome."

"Alright sure." We began talking as other kids walked in sitting around the room. A few kids sat with us and by the time the bell rang we had five members. There was me, Gil, Matt, a Japanese boy named Kiku, and a girl named Elizabeta, she said we could call her Liz.

"So you guys knew each other from your old school?" I asked positioned between Gil and Matt with Liz and Kiku across from us.

"Hai, we were good friends." Kiku replied.

"Whoa dude was that Japanese?!"

"Uh...Hai."

"Dude that's cool, Gil say something in German!"

"Warum?"

"That's so cool!"

"Haven't you ever heard other languages?"

"Not in person, I've only ever heard French and Spanish. I take spanish and Matt takes French."

"Ez szép."

"Was that Hungarian?" I asked obviously butchering the name.

"Igen."

"We are gonna have a great time together." We spent the rest of the period talking and joking around trying to speak in different languages. When the bell rang we said goodbye and went on our way. The day continued on, I hadn't seen anyone from our table but I did meet some new people. Like this Russian kid who sat in the back of my science all creepy like, and this Chinese dude who tried to carry around a stuffed panda. Plus another German but he wasn't nearly as 'awesome' as Gil, but I think they were brothers. By the time lunch rolled around I had a grin spread from ear to ear, this had been the most exciting day of school ever. I sat at the same table I sat at for study hall with my bagged lunch and watched the stairs for anyone who I might know. There were a few familiar faces, but they had a girl clinging to their arm so I didn't bother to talk to them. I had lost so many good bros to girlfriends, I was starting to miss them. I saw Gil walk down the stairs with that other German I saw earlier and when he spotted me dragged him over.

"Alfred, meet mein Bruder!" Gil spoke pushing his larger brother forward.

"Sup dude?" I laughed giving his shoulder a small punch.

"Nice to meet you." He spoke back his voice obviously irritated.

"Dude you okay?" Before he could answer me a red head came running over towards us shouting,

"Luddy!" He pounced onto him clinging onto his arm. "Looks like we have the same lunch, that's amazing!" He spoke with an obvious italian accent. "Who's this?" He asked looking towards me, at least I think he did the guys eyes looked like they were closed.

"Alfred F. Jones, the hero at your service!"

"A hero? That's nice just like Luddy!"

"Huh?"

"Luddy's always saving my butt and protecting me against mean old bullies, right Luddy?"

"Ja."

"Let's eat, the awesome me has been out of this conversation for too long!"

"Bruder be polite."

"Nein, it's not awesome." We all sat down, Gil next to me and Ludwig and Feliciano, as I came to find out, sat across.

"Whatcha'll got for lunch?" I asked pouring out my brown sack.

"I brought pasta!" Feli spoke showing off his container.

"Me und mein bruder got werst, best thing out there." Gil answered.

"I like pasta better." Italy spoke beginning to eat. I looked through my contents with a bit of a sigh.

"I got a PB and J sandwich some chips and a Capri Sun. You guys have better food, I made this in like five minutes last night."

"Here, the awesome me will share his awesome food." Gil proclaimed stabbing a sausage with his fork and holding it up to my mouth. I was hesitant but eventually took a bite out of it. I felt the taste cover my toung and I knew my entire face lit up.

"Dude that tastes awesome!"

"Told you." He spoke putting a few of them on my paper bag.

"Dude you're the best." Gil looked at me wide eyed with a slight blush before turning his head.

"Of course I am, I am awesome after all." He began to stutter. I looked at him for a few more moments before turning towards my food. I grabbed my sandwich and took on half handing it to him.

"Here, only fair." He looked at it then with a less smug and more genuine smile took it.

"Danke." We began to eat talking about random things and getting to know each other further.

"So your dad's still in Germany?" I asked the brothers.

"Yeah, he has to finish up the year at his company before they'll transfer him over here, he sent us early to get situated. We've been in the states for about a year and a half." Gil answered me.

"Nice."

"What about your parents?"

"Well my dad works at an office, he is like a telemarketer or something I'm not sure."

"Und your mom?" I froze for a moment staring down at my half eaten sandwich trying to find a way to put it.

"Uh she's, not around anymore."

"Did she leave or_ leave_?" I was silent which must have told them which it was.

"Sorry to hear, how'd she go?"

"Car accident, on my birthday." I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and pull me towards it, I looked up confusedly at Gil.

"Oh well, no use dwelling on the past, let's get to the future und the awesome me!" He spoke loudly, and all though he was acting all cool I could tell he was sad for me. I finished my food as did the others and the whole time Gil wouldn't let me go. He did when the bell rang, he released me and gathered up both of our trash dumping it.

"See ya Al." He spoke a pat on my head before turning to leave.

"Yeah see ya." I watched him leave with a weird feeling in my chest. Brushing it off I went off to my next class.

When the bell rang for the final class to be over I stood up and did a big stretch before going to meet up with Matt. I saw him standing outside of the school waiting for me just as we did last year.

"Sup Matt." He jumped when I spoke not noticing me before. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Nothing, just this kid I met today, he's really peculiar." Matt spoke quietly as always.

"Who is he?"

"I don't know I've just seen him, I didn't talk to him."

"Huh, well then." I started walking Matt following shortly behind. "I met this kid too, he's German but says he's Prussian, which I don't understand. But he's pretty cool, shared his lunch with me."

"Awww Al's got a boyfriend!"

"Matt!" I lunged at him which he side stepped away from and laughed.

"I like you better in school, you're more quiet!" Matt continued to laugh walking ahead of me. "Maybe I should find this kid you know and tell him you got a crush on him!"

"I do not! And don't say that to him he'll take it seriously! He flirts with anything that moves."

"Oh Womanizer! You know how to pick em Matt!"

"Shut up!" It was my turn to laugh at him now.

"Today's been a good day." I walked next to Matt smiling widely as we went home.

When we got home there was burning in the kitchen alerting us that dad was cooking. We looked at eachother for a moment before making a bolt for our rooms.

"Are you boys hungry?" Dad called up after us.

"No!" We screamed back before slamming our doors to escape the smoke.

"Guess I'm skipping dinner tonight." I spoke moving over to my bed reaching under the mattress. "Good thing I've got my stash!" I pulled out a hand full of candy bars and jumped up on the bed beginning to snack. I guess I must of fallen asleep because I didn't wake up until I heard light tapping on my door.

"Al?" I stirred awake and sleepily replied.

"Wha…?"

"Do you have any food?" It was Matt's voice and by the distress I could tell he was hungry and was on the verge of throwing up over whatever dad had made.

"Uh...ya…" I sleepily reached around with my hand to find what I hadn't eaten of my hand full and held it out for Matt.

"Thank you so much!" He ran forward snatching it from me and giving me a quick hug.

"No prob…"

"Night bro!"

"Night…" Again I passed out after he left.


	2. Just Lab Partners

When I woke up the next morning it was easier than the day before, dad didn't even have to come and get me, I was up before he could. Maybe for the first time in my life I was excited to go to school...nah. I went downstairs and got a bowl of cereal ready before sitting down and eating. Someone came down stairs and walked into the kitchen, it was dad and upon seeing me stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh, uh morning Alfred." He spoke obviously shocked to see me awake already.

"Mornin' dad." I replied slurping down my milk.

"I'm going to start breakfast."

"Don't bother, Matt said he likes the cereal we've got, don't waste the food."

"Then I'll make myself breakfast." He stared at me for a few moments before moving to the stove. "So why are you up so early?" He finally asked.

"Dunno, just did."

"Alright, I guess then you'll have some extra time to get ready then." I inwardly laughed at how shocked and confused he was before walking up stairs to my room. I was ready quickly and had some time to spare. I knocked on Matt's bedroom door to see if he was decent, though I'd walk in anyway to watch him scream and get all red, once given the go a head I walked in.

"Sup Matt." I spoke hopping up on his bed. He was running a comb through his hair when I came in and was trying to do something about that one curley strand. "Dude that will never go away, I've excepted mine," I jestered up to Nantucket the single upward cowlick on my head, "I suggest you do too." He held it down with his hand and grabbed a can of hair spray.

"Don't you dare la…"

"Dude you're using girl's hair spray?!" I began to laugh so hard and I was clutching my sides. Matt threw a book at my head but I didn't stop my laughing.

"Shut up Al! I just wanna try with it down."

"Why, are you trying to impress that boy you met at school?" Matt went red and tried to turn away.

"N...no, Al why do you keep insisting that I'm gay? You know how dad is."

"Yeah I know, it sucks though, to go around in secret to love someone, too bad for you!"

"Al!" He chucked another book at me which I barely avoided. I began to laugh again and Matt was getting mad.

"Oh yeah, well why were you up so early? You want to get ready and perfect for your new boyfriend?" He started making kissy faces at me and I stopped laughing.

"As if Matt! Why do you have to go so far with things?!" He stopped and looked at me awestruck as I faked being hurt by his words. "I would never so much as think of making fun of you and your boyfriend and yet you suggest that I myself have one, I am disappointed in you Matthew."

"Al?"

"Yes brother?"

"Get the fuck out." I began to laugh and ran out of his room just as another book came whizzing towards my head. I walked downstairs to see dad at the door keys in hand putting on his coat.

"Hey dad." I spoke lifting my bookbag into my shoulders.

"Hello Alfred." He replied beginning to button up the coat.

"Dad it's still too hot for coats."

"Not when you're a british gentleman, I must always look presentable."

"We live in America dad, I don't think that's what woman here want."  
>"On the contrair, that's exactly how I wooed your mother when she visited England, I was the most proper of them all, and that won me her." Twice, that's the second time he's mentioned mom, he's never done it before why now?<p>

"Well there's not much like her anymore." I tried to look unaffected as I spoke and moved towards the stairs. "Matt let's go!" I yelled up.

"Coming!" I heard him call back. In a few moments Matt joined us with his book bag and we walked out the door. In the car I sat in the back with Matt and looked over at him, his curl was flat with the rest of his hair.

"Matt your curl's down!" I called to him.

"Yeah, I finally got it." He smiled at me and I smiled back. We didn't talk for the rest of the ride until we got there and said goodbye to dad. Me and Matt walked into the school until we came to the first intersection.

"Kay dude, see ya later!" I told him with a pat to the back.

"See ya." He replied before turning and walking down the hall. I started walking and looked back at him just in time to see his little curl pop back up. Stifling a laugh I walked to my first class. Gil was already there surprisingly, sitting in his seat from yesterday, feet on the table and arms behind his head.

"Hey dude!" I called walking over to sit next to him.

"Ah come back to the awesome me I see." He spoke with his apparent german accent.

"I kinda sit here."

"Excuses excuses, I know you were missing how awesome I am." I laughed a little causing him to frown,

"Whatever dude."

"You said it yourself that I am awesome!"

"I didn't say awesome though."

"You meant it."

"Sure." I turned away from him to get out my paper that I had dad sign and placed it on my desk. "Where's your paper?" I asked him.

"In the trash somewhere."

"You threw it out?"

"Ja, I don't want to agree to anything unless I want to. I can't promise to 'be respectful of others' so I won't." He read that quote straight from my paper and scoffed. "I am awesome so I will do anything I deem awesome, and that's not awesome."

"I just wanted the extra points."

"Not worth it." I looked down at my paper thinking that maybe I should toss mine out as well, but the thought of what dad would do if he found out made me just push it to the edge of the desk. I knew Gil was watching me but I was more concerned with my dad than looking cool to him. The bell rang and the announcements began. As class passed Gil and I didn't speak a word to each other, and when the bell rang again he got up and left without a word. I was a little worried that I had lost a new friend already but I'm not one to blindly follow people, if he can't except that then good riddance. I went into my Language Arts class and sat down at my desk silently.

"You're awfully quiet Alfred, something the matter?" Mr. C asked.

"Just tired Mr. C."

"Not used to waking up early yet I take it."

"Not yet." He chuckled and stood up from his desk heading towards his cabinets.

"Well I'm sorry for what's about to happen."

"What?" He opened the cabinet and pulled out a couple stacks of novels.

"We're starting a novel."

"What dude you can't do that! It's only the second day!"

"You know how I work Alfred." I groaned and leaned back in my chair, feeling back to my normal self. Class continued and then came along study hall. I walked in sitting at the same table as yesterday, I watched as people flooded in, then I found Gil. He looked at me for a second and turned away heading towards another table. It hurt a little to see him ignoring me when I wasn't even sure what the big deal is. After a while Matt sat down soon followed by Kiku, but I noticed Liz went to sit with Gil.

"Alfred-san." I was snapped out of my trance by Kiku.

"Uh, yeah?" I replied looking towards him.

"Do you know why Gilbert has moved? He usually stays in the same place."

"I don't know for sure. This morning he told me he threw away his paper that needed to be signed for math class and because I didn't throw mine out he started ignoring me.

"Oh that is what's wrong."

"What's the big deal?"

"Gilbert is one who becomes upset when others don't believe the same things he does. He's just pouting, I'm sure he'll get over it soon."

"O...okay…"

"Just give him space."

"Alright."  
>"Sad you can't be with your boyfriend?!" Matt teased. Kiku turned bright red in embarrassment, not sure why, and I in anger.<p>

"Matt I will seriously kill you!" Matt laughed and leaned away from my hands that I was using to strangle him. When the bell rang I tried to find Gil but he disappeared so fast into the crowed, you would think an albino would be easy to spot. My only chance to see him was lunch. When lunch had finally rolled around my thoughts were concerned over my stomach more than Gil. I sat down at the same table as yesterday and waited to see if any of them would show up. Feli did first, he sat down across from me bouncing in excitement.

"Hey dude." I spoke to him, he smiled back and replied,

"Caio Alfred! I'm waiting for Luddy so we can eat with each other!"

"Cool." The next to arrive was Ludwig and he sat next to Feli.

"Mein bruder won't be joining us today."

"Why not Luddy?"

"He wouldn't say." I didn't provide any input and just stared down at my sandwhich.

The days that followed continued on just the same, Gil ignored and avoided me, if I saw him he would turn away from me and walk away. Any attempt I made to speak with him were met with a hand in the face or just him walking away. I started seeing him talking with Matt a lot, and when I asked him about it he said they were science partners. It seemed believable but something didn't seem right about it. Whenever Matt would talk Gil would blush or smile, it was cute but somehow made me angry. I've come to the conclusion that Matt and Gil are dating, they're always with each other and Gil acts like such a schoolgirl when he says something. It made me upset but I could forget about it and let Matt be happy, I just needed confirmation.

I walked up to Matt's bedroom and knocked on it, by this time it had been a full two weeks since Gil started avoiding me and a little over one week since he and Matt began talking. Matt called out that I could come in. He was sitting at his desk scribbling over some homework, phone close by.

"Hey dude?" I began walking closer.

"Yes Al?" He didn't look up from his worksheet and continued to write.

"I have a question about you and Gil." He paused for a moment then continued to write.

"What about us?"

"Are you two...dating?" He froze entirely and didn't continue writing this time.

"W...Why would you even ask that?!" He stuttered turning around in his chair.

"You two are always together and I see him all happy when you talk to him." Matt looked at me confused for a moment before he began to giggle, which became a laugh, then an all out hollar of laughter. "Hey what?! What's so funny?!"

"Oh god Al…"

"What?!" I felt my face get red as did his while he laughed. I waited at least a minute before his laughter began to die down.

"Let's just say me and him are just lab partners."

"Bull shit, I know your teacher and kids in her class, you're not doing labs yet!" His smile didn't break and he turned back around to his paper.

"Just lab partners Al." He chuckled a little and continued to do his paper. I was about to protest when his phone vibrated and illuminated a new text. Seizing the opportunity I swiped his phone looking at the text.

"Al! Give that back!" The text was from Gil with only three little words typed out. "Al seriously that's private!" _I love you_ is what it showed. I'm not sure why but I felt a pang in my heart that made my chest hurt and tears brim my eyes. I threw the phone on Matt's bed and began walking out. "Al…"

"Just lab partners." I spoke before shutting his door. I went into my room and locked the door throwing myself onto my bed. Dad was out and Matt was in his room, I figured I would be left alone. I don't know why I was so upset by all of this, I only knew him for a day before he avoided me. Though I knew a lot about him in that one day, he seemed like a really nice guy once you get past that ego but even with it I still liked him. Plus he was unique, both personality wise and physically, it's cute. No! I do not like him like that! He's just a kid I know, besides he's dating Matt and if dad found out he'd personally murder me. I shivered at my own thought. Even if he is cute and kinda handsome and really awesome...I don't like him like that! No way! But what if...my thought was cut off when I heard the doorbell ring repeatedly and several desperate knocks come from the door. I glanced at the clock, I'd been ranting for a good ten minutes somehow, I got up and went to open Matt's door, he had it locked meaning he expected me to get the door. I started to wipe my face clear of the tears I hadn't noticed I had shed, which isn't because of Gil, and went to open the door. Someone was still pounding on it madley and I was worried that someone was being chased down by a murderer or something, I hesitated for a second but quickly ripped open the door, I'll be this guy's hero! I opened the door while the other person was in mid swing to knock on the door again.

"Gil?" None other that Gilbert Beilschmidt stood on my porch looking extremely worried and scared.

"Alfred?!" He responded not believing it was me.

"Gil what are you…" He cut me off grabbing my face keeping my head in place.

"Listen Alfred, I love _you_! Ich liebe dich!" Before I could even process his words I felt a pair of lips crash into mine in a quick slightly sloppy kiss.


	3. Ich Libe Dich

When he pulled away he looked me directly in the eyes and I could see the stirring emotion inside of him, he appeared to be in turmoil and only I could help him.

"Y...You love me?" I was confused, he just said he loved Matt and then he shows up after ignoring me for two weeks and says he loves me?

"Yes, I do I really love you Alfred Jones Kirkland."

"How do you know my full name?"

"I know a lot about you Alfred, I told you I love you."

"Have you been stalking me or something, and I thought you liked Matt!"

"If you let me in I'll explain." I thought this over for a few moments, dad wouldn't be home for a while and I was really confused.

"O...Okay…" His face brightened up and he released my face so he could come inside. I led him to the living room and I sat down him sitting right next to me.

"Alfred…"

"Hang on, you say you love me after avoiding me entirely for two weeks, after saying you love my brother, what is wrong with you?!" I blurted all that out when I felt some rage seep into me.

"Alfred, when I first met you, you made me feel weird, I didn't know what the feeling was, I was happy but it was different. I tried to avoid you to get away from that feeling until I knew what it was. But the longer I was away from you the more I craved to see you, I felt the need to be close to you, I wanted to get to know who you were, inside and out. Then I ran into Matt, I told him the problem and he agreed to tell me everything he could about you, he told me about your family your likes dislikes, hobbies, personality, he told me as much as he could, the more I heard the happier I became, but he told me that in return I had to tell you how I felt. That was just tonight as we were texting, he asked me, what do you want to say to Alfred, exactly? I didn't even have to think before I replied, I love you, you see Alfred that text was for you not Matt, I love you not him, I want to be with you every waking moment, I want to know the you that you know not Matt, I want you to let me love you and I hope you could love an unawesome dick like me!" I was silent for a few moments trying to process all that he said. Gil loves me not Matt and Matt has been trying to help us get together.

"I...I don't know what to say."

"Say what you feel about me." I thought again trying to gather all of my thoughts together.

"I...I think you're cute, and really cool, and it really hurt when you started to avoid me, I was really sad and I missed talking to you even though I only knew you for a day. I think you're handsome and you're a great friend, I want to see you a lot and I don't know why, I...I don't like you back do I?" Gil smiled warmly at me and grabbed hold of my hands.

"I think you do Alfred, and I won't avoid you ever again, I was being selfish and I wasn't taking you into consideration, if you give me a chance I'll make sure that you're always happy." I thought for a few more moments, and that sounded very nice, I smiled back at him and I could tell he already knew my answer.

"I...I'd like that very much." Before I knew it he had hold of my face and he kissed me again, this time it was more passionate and a lot less sloppy. When he pulled away he leaned his forehead against mine, I placed my hands over top his which were still on my face and smiled. We stayed like that for a few seconds before I heard the front door open and a familiar voice call up the stairs.

"Boy's I'm back, are you ready for dinner?" It was dad and once I heard him my eyes widened and I pulled away from Gil. He looked confused but didn't ask. Dad walked up the stairs and into the living room to see me and Gil, who I put some space between.

"Oh hello Alfred, who is this?" He asked putting his brief case down on the recliner.

"I'm his awesome new…" Gil began before I hurriedly cut him off.

"Friend!" Gil looked at me again seeming a little hurt but I gave him the go with it face.

"A new friend, well good to meet you, I'm Alfred and Matt's father, Mr. Kirkland." Dad held out his hand for Gil who hesitated on shaking it.

"Gil Belidshmit."

"I'm going to get dinner started, would you like to join us Gil?"

"We already ate dad."

"Oh, well alright then." Dad shed his coat placing it on his chair before moving back towards his room. When I heard his door close I sighed in relief and turned back to Gil.

"Gil, you have to watch it with my dad, he's overprotective, a bad cook, and extremely homophobic!"

"Homophobic? Why?"

"Neither Matt nor me know why, he never says why he just expresses how much he hates them."

"I see, why is he over protective? I thought dad's were like that only towards daughters."

"Did Matt tell you the whole story about our mom?"

"Yeah."

"After that me and Matt are all dad has, all that's left of mom. He doesn't want to loose us so we have a tight leash here."

"Well that's no fair that means I can't do this at your house?" I looked confused but he leaned in placing a kiss to my lips. I wanted to pull away incase dad would leave his room but it felt nice to have his lips against mine. There was a fist slammed down on the couch arm rest and I pulled away from him quickly my heart hammering. Matt was at the edge of the couch beginning to laugh his ass off just like earlier.

"Matt I will seriously kill you!" I threatened feeling my face heat up. Gil chuckled and stood up walking over to him. Matt stopped laughing and wiped his eyes by the time he walked up to him.

"I owe you one Matt." He ruffled Matt's hair and smiled at him. He walked back over to me holding out his hand to help me up, I accepted it and stood next to him.

"I've got to go Alfred, I snuck out and need to get back before my parents find out. Don't miss me too much, I'll see you at school." He pecked my lips and walked towards the door.

"See you tomorrow Gil." I called to him before he closed the door. I smiled and looked to Matt who looked about to laugh again. "Don't…"

"Al's got a boyfriend! Al's got a boyfriend!" He began to sing mocking me, I was getting frustrated but upon hearing dad in his room and pushed my hand against his mouth.

"Dad could here! Shhhhh!" He didn't sing anymore but still laughed. "Love you too Matt." I shook my head and walked away to my room. Last time I walked in there was a heavy pain on my heart but now I entered feeling warm and fuzzy.

The next day I couldn't wait to get to school, I knew I was maybe overreacting a bit, or 'acting like a little school girl' as Matt put it but I didn't care. I was excited to see Gil. I hurried to my first class, I was upset that Gil wasn't there yet but I sat down and waited staring at the door.

"What's up liebe?" Gil called out waltzing in the classroom.

"Hey Gil!" I replied feeling my face light up. He walked over to me and sat in his seat putting his feet up on the desk.

"So how did you survive without me for so long? Must have been torture."

"Excruciatingly torturous…" I joked rolling my eyes.

"You know you love me." He tilted his head and smirked at me.

"Yeah yeah I do…" I smiled back and he reached out laying his hand on mine. My cheeks heated up only slightly as I turned back towards the papers on my desk. "You do your homework?" I asked him looking over at his desk.

"Nope, threw it away once the bell rang!"

"Gil, I know you think you're all badass by not doing your homework but you really need it, those points add up real fast…"

"What should I care? All I need to do is graduate high school."

"You don't plan to go to college? If I said something like that to my dad he'd murder me…"

"Oh right, speaking of which he give you any heat last night?"

"Huh? Oh no he went to bed, he didn't even leave his room the rest of the night."

"Is that normal?"

"Yeah, he tends to stay there all night, why?"

"No reason just a thought. Hey wanna see if you can come over to my house after school?"

"Is it far?"

"No it's close enough, a few blocks away from the school."

"I'm sure my dad will say yeah then, he's at least met you once."

"Alright, awesome!" Just then the bell rang for the beginning of class. As class progressed and we began working on a worksheet, Gil reached his hand to grab mine. My face felt warm but there was no way I could have been blushing. No one said a thing and we just worked our hands interlocked, I had to figure he was left handed though, if he was using his right hand to hold mine. I was sad when class was over but Gil walked out of class with me still holding my hand and walked with me all the way to class.

"Isn't your next class on the other side of the building?" I asked him just as we made it to my classroom.

"Yeah but they won't miss me…" He smiled his cocky little smile which made my heart flutter and he kissed my cheek. "See you in study hall." He gave me a quick sincere smile before turning on his heel walking to his class casually, while everyone around him rushed around. I placed a hand to the cheek he kissed feeling it burning hot and went into my classroom sitting down. The class itself was a blur, I was too busy thinking. My life had taken such a sudden turn in the process of one night, I probably was making Gil late for class and hindering on his work, I was confused. I really like Gil, I love being his boyfriend even if it hasn't been twentyfour hours, but what if I start distracting him away from important things? This is why dad says me and Matt aren't allowed to date till we graduate college, I know he only says that because if he hadn't met mom he would have finished college. I don't want to take away those sort of things from Gil, though...the bell rang startling me from my thoughts and I looked around watching everyone file out of the room. I packed up quickly and followed them on my way to study hall. I got there first being the closest to the cafeteria where the study hall was, I sat down at my regular table and waited, periodically looking for Gil. One point when I turned around he had just rounded the corner, strutting in, smirking. I smiled brightly and stood up to go meet him. He laughed and ruffled my hair once I reached him.

"Eager to see the awesome me I take it?" He laughed draping his arm over my shoulders and leading back to the table.

"You missed me too, admit it!" I joked sitting down with him my heart racing.

"Ja, I missed mein libe very much…" He spoke softly this time, losing the cocky, snarky tone and sounded so sincer.

"I missed you too…" Gil gave me a squeeze and a light chuckle before kissing my cheek. Soon after Liz came over sitting across from us.

"I see you finally grew a pair, good job Gil." She laughed causing Gil to frown.

"Oh shut up, I had the awesome balls to do it whenever I chose to." He retaliated.

"Still took you and your 'awesome balls' two weeks." I laughed quietly trying not to seem obvious but Gil caught it.

"Oh are you a traitor now?" I began to laugh louder making him both blush and pout. Kiku sat down next to me quietly and appeared unbothered by the little squabble.

"Hey Keeks!" I addressed him after I finished laughing. He looked at me offended and my smile drifted away. "What did I say…?"

"Please don't mock my name please, its disrespectful…" Whoa was not expecting that.

"Sorry dude, I didn't know…"

"Just refrain from doing it again…" He turned back to the table for a moment and looked back. "I congratulate you and Gil, I told you he'd get over it soon."

"Two week doesn't seem soon…"

"Hey, it was worth the wait!" Gil defended snapping out of his pout.

"I guess…" I sighed turning my head to hide my smile.

"So this isn't worth it?" He grabbed my face turning me back and kissing my quickly. My face was red when we pulled away and his cheeks were slightly pink.

"Alfred please keep your PDA out of sight of me…" I turned quickly to see Matt sitting down and avoiding my eyes. Liz and Kiku seemed unaffected by it, Liz even seemed happy.

"Oh what, you jealous Mattie? Your boyfriend don't kiss you?" I joked making his blush worse.

"S...Shut up! I don't have a boyfriend!" He shot back looking me dead in the eye.

"Right right, that womanizer of yours must not find you a number one?" Matt's eyes softened and he turned away appearing sad. "Dude…?"

"Just shut up Al…" He was sad, I knew his voice well enough to know when he felt like crying.

"What's up with this guy? Did he hurt you or something?! Need my to talk to him?!"

"Just leave it Al, he's got a girlfriend…"

"He still flirts with you doesn't he?" Matt nodded looking down at his lap. I may not have been the best at reading people but when it came to Matt he was an open book to me, when he wanted to be. "He's only flirting with you?"

"Yeah...I don't know what to do Al. I really like him but he's got a girlfriend, then he goes and flirts with me more than he does her…"

"What's his name?" He shook his head refusing to say.

"Francis…" Gil stepped in. "His name is Francis, he's a friend of mine."

"H...How did you know I was talking about him…?" Matt questioned looking up at him.

"I know Francis, me him and Toni have been friends since kindergarden. He's dating this girl but he doesn't like her at all, she more or less dates him to say she's dated him. He knows that, he's a bit of a romantic all obsessed with love and stuff, he is French."

"S...so he doesn't even like his girlfriend?"

"They're not even dating, he cut it off a month ago but she refuses to admit it."

"That's messed up dude, what's wrong with her?" I stepped in, this girl sounded like a bitch and had a role in making my brother upset.

"She's crazy clingy, can't handle rejection too well."

"So Francis is single…?" Matt whispered almost too scared to ask.

"Yeah, he may just be into you…" Matt's cheeks heated up again and he smiled a little. "Want me to talk to him?"

"No! I...I mean you can't let him know…"

"I'm his friend, I can find out if he likes you without hinting that you like him, been doing it for years!"

"I...If you could…"

"Love to, I said I owed ya any way member?"

"R...Right..." I smiled at Matt and he smiled back seeming more confident.

"This love fest is gonna make me all jealous guys!" Liz spoke cutting in the silence.

"Isn't there someone you like?" I asked her.

"One guy, but he's so obsessed with music he doesn't even notice..."

"You're not talking about who I think you're talking about!" I looked up at Gil confusedly.

"Just because you hate him doesn't mean everyone else does Gil!"

"Of course it does, I'm awesome so everyone believes my awesome thoughts!"

"Who is it?!" I was getting impatient and didn't like being left out, I wasn't Matt!

"Roderich, he's this music enthusiast, plays piano for the choir."

"And you don't think he notices you?"

"He's too busy with music to even care…"

"Don't be negative, give it a shot maybe?"

"Eh, one of these days…" I gave her a smile and she returned it. Gil gave my shoulders a squeeze and I laid my head against his shoulder.

"Ich liebe dich Alfred."

"I don't know what that means ya know.."

"Ja just let me know when you figure it out…" I scoffed rolling my eyes but smiled. I leaned in and kissed Gil softly before pulling away him blushing slightly.

"Das Küssen Tier losbinden nicht!" I crossed my arms in a pout, I hated being left out.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**Das Küssen tier losbinden nicht - Don't unleash the kissing beast**


	4. I'll Be There For You

The school year progressed slowly, usually I'm upset at the slow pace but with Gil there he made it all bearable. Gil really is my first relationship and god did I love it. We spent any time we could together, he would place his arm around me as we ate, we would sneak off to the bathroom during study hall to make out, I'm not sure if that one's normal but I loved it. He walked me to all of my classes, even though I insisted he'd get intropuble for being constantly late to his own. Which he eventually did, he skipped the after school detention to walk me home, but I forced him to go to the saturday school. We've came to a sort of compromise, he only walks me to class if we just came from the same class and we went at my pace, which was a light jog. Things were good, I was happy, dad was blind, everything seemed to work out perfectly. Except for weekends, those were when loneliness really struck, we would text but it didn't stop my body from aching to feel his touch, or his lips against my own. One night when I texted him that I was lonely he sent back that 'Ich Libe Dich' again, I've been meaning to google translate that. Then he didn't reply for a long time. I kept sending 'Gil….?' 'GIL?!' 'Giiiiiiiiilllllll….!' but he never replied, though they said he read the messages, I honestly thought he was ignoring me, or fell asleep with his phone on his face keeping it from going to the power saver mode, he's done it before. Suddenly I heard a knock and jumped, it hadn't come from my door...it came from my window…? I pulled away my covers and went over to the window, drawing back the curtains and looking out. I nearly had a heart attack when a certain red eyed albino popped up grinning. I scrambled back from the window falling on my ass looking up at him as he started to laugh. I growled getting back up and opening the window.

"Gil?! What the hell?!" I hissed at him. He only laughed a bit more then leaned forward giving me a loving kiss.

"Well someone said they'd missed my awesome presents, so being as incredibly awesome as I am I came to help you!" He replied putting on that playful 'I'm better than you' tone. I laughed ruffling his hair

"You're so full a shit!"

"Awesome shit! Now can I come in?" I sighed looking around my empty room, dad and Matt were asleep but I wasn't sure if it was safe. "Don't you want to snuggle me Libe?" he asked running his hand over my own. Feeling his touch, what I'd so craved made me helpless to his charms, I had to say yes.

"Fine...just get in here it's cold out there."

"Danke Libe!" he spoke climbing in through the window. I peered over the edge looking down to see how he got up here, there was nothing, no ladder, no tree, nothing.

"How'd you get up to my window? I'm on the second floor!"

"I climbed…" he spoke as if it wasn't a big deal.

"How even…?!"

"The siding has ridges, now are you really concerned how I got here or are you happy I'm here?" he walked over pulling me into a hug that I couldn't refuse.

"You're lucky I like you…" I mumbled nuzzling his firm chest. He took a step back forcing me to walk with him until he sat down on the bed pulling me into his lap. I blushed slightly but I knew he couldn't see it in the dark.

"How much did you miss me Libe…?" he asked rubbing gentle circles on my back. I wound my arms around his neck laying my head on his shoulder.

"A lot…" I spoke kissing his neck lightly. He smiled and gave my torso a squeeze.

"And what exactly did ya miss?" he asked, I knew what answer he wanted, and I love to humor him.

"You're awesomeness…" I chuckled making him laugh.

"Ah, Ich libe dich…" I stuck out my bottom lip in a pout.

"Why won't you tell me what that means?!"

"Cause I want you to figure it out yourself."

"But that's hard, I don't know german!"

"Don't worry you'll get it eventually…" I sighed and continued my pout, which Gil took as a chance to kiss me, not that I'm complaining. The kiss was gentle and loving, leaving me breathless when we finally parted. I laid my head back on his shoulder and he gave me another squeeze.

"We should have done this forever ago…" I whispered nuzzling him. I heard him chuckle and laid his head on top of mine.

"I sneak out all the time, shoulda been running here…"

"Where do you usually go?"

"Bar, I've got a fake I.D." That was surprising, I didn't think Gil actually drank, I took in a deep breath of his scent. He didn't smell like alcohol.

"Please never drink around me…" I asked him sweetly.

"Why not? I'm not a bad drunk, I wanted to take you with me sometime…"

"Just no...my dad drinks sometimes and...that's not a pretty sight…" There was silence for a moment before Gil let out a sigh.  
>"Alright alright fine, I wont. But you don't know what you're missing, beer is almost as awesome as me!"<p>

"I think I'll live without." I laughed lightly and I could tell Gil was smiling. "Hey Gil?" I asked after another bout of silence.

"Ja Libe?"

"I'm sleepy, are you going to stay with me till I fall asleep?" I asked him gripping his shirt tightly.

"Of course…" he kissed the top of my head and slowly laid us down not breaking the contact between us. I cuddled up next to his chest taking another breath of his scent and smiling. Gil's hand reached over cupping my chin and tilting my head up to contect with his lips in another kiss. I smiled happily kissing back placing my hands on his shoulders. I felt his mouth open and his tongue swipe along my bottom lip. We'd played through this song and dance before, I opened my mouth granting him access. Immediately I felt his tongue against mine, rubbing just the right ways dragging a moan out from my throat. The heated internal contact continued and I felt my cheeks heat up. Gil's hand traveled from my chin down my side resting on my hip. It felt nice to have him close like this, to feel his touch. His fingers toyed with the waistband of my pajama pants before his hand slipped under them. I broke the kiss and pushed against Gil's chest.

"N...no…" I spoke looking away blushing. His hand retracted and moved to cup my cheek.

"I'm sorry Libe, I didn't know weather you wanted it or not…" He spoke gently moving my head so I was looking at him.

"Well no...I want to wait until I'm married to ever...do that…" I blushed deeper trying to look away. He wouldn't let me and leaned down pecking my lips.

"It's alright, I wont make you do something you don't want to, I'm just as happy having you here to cuddle me…" I smiled feeling my heart rate pick up. I always thought that if one person want to do the do that they pressure the other into it, but Gil seems to care less either way. He's happy like this and so am I. Maybe years from now the two of us could get married...I blushed at the thought and buried my head into his neck.

"Ich libe dich…" I may not know what it means but it always seemed to warm my heart when he said it.

The next morning I woke up to Matt banging on the door then barging in. I jumped up seeing him then I began to panic looking for Gil, but my bed was empty. I sighed in relief then glared at my brother.

"Dude?!" I complained jumping out of bed rubbing my eyes. "Isn't it Sunday?!"

"Yeah but somebody wants you up, guess where we're going…" He replied seemingly extremely irritated, which was rare for him.

"Where?"

"Church!"

"What?! Why?!"

"Dad's apparently worried about our mental state or whatever, and thinks that the lord can save us!" He spoke in a mocking preachy way.

"No way! We haven't been to church since Aunt Gráinne got married!" Actually the last time we went to church was when mom died, but its an unspoken rule to not talk of it aloud.

"I know but dad says we have to…"

"I don't even have any dress clothes!"

"You can borrow some of mine...just go eat…" He turned walking away grumbling to himself, obviously he's just as excited as I am. I threw my cover back over my bed and was about to walk away when I noticed a little scrap of paper on my bed, curious I picked it up.

_Birdie,_

_Sorry I had to leave but I didn't want to get you in trouble. I miss you and I'll see you soon. Ich libe dich 3_

_~The Awesome Gil!_

I smiled blushing slightly holding the note close to my heart. Before I could get caught with it I slid the note under my mattress and went downstairs into the kitchen. Dad was leaning against the counter clad in a suit and sipping tea.

"Morning…" I spoke walking by him to grab the cereal.

"Morning Alfred, did Matt tell you where we're going?"

"Yes, but why?!"

"Well I noticed Matt and you becoming very distant and I was worried that after what happened with your mother and the stress of school was weighing you down. I figured that god could help the two of you." He replied giving me a smile.

"Dad we're fine I promise just, please don't make us go to church!"

"No Alfred we're going, you two have become really distatched from your religion!"

"But it's so boring, listening to some guy talk in one voice about some book written ages ago! Then those little dry crackers, ew!"

"Alfred F. Jones you will be going to church and I don't want to hear another complaint from you!" He shouted slamming down his tea cup and storming away. I growled before going to make my cereal slamming things around, dad can be so annoying sometimes! When I was done I sat down angrily eating my Captain Crunch. Matt came downstairs soon after scowling and began to make his own bowl.

"It's weird to see you genuinely pissed…" I mumbled shoving my spoon in my mouth.

"We'll it's bullshit, I hate church. Just a bunch of old people listening how to discriminate on other people's way of life."

"Huh?" I asked looking at him confused.

"The bible basically says to 'Love thy neighbour' and all that unless they sin, and there's so many ways to sin. Did you know being gay was a sin?"

"W...Well I knew that but...is that why dad's so against it?!"

"I don't know, probably…" I sighed slamming my head on the table.

"I don't want to fucking go…Dad's never been over religious…"

"Mom was...we all stopped going after our first communion because of dad's new job. Maybe he wants to go cause he misses her?" My attitude went away and I looked at him surprised, he mentioned mom, the unspoken rule was broken. I bit my lip, I really felt like crying, sobbing, I hadn't cried over mom since I woke up in the hospital and she didn't. I didn't want to cry, and maybe that unspoken rule was the only thing keeping me together. Just us two as long as we didn't say anything in each other's presence we'd be fine but, he just did. No matter how hard I tried to hold it in when that rule broke, I broke. I dropped my spoon feeling the tears stream down my face and my body shake with silent sobs. Matt hurriedly came to my side realizing what he'd done and he hugged me whispering in my ear.

"Al I'm sorry...I didn't mean to…" I covered my face in my hands trying to cover up the tears but soon my sobs could be heard throughout the kitchen.

"W...what's wrong Al?!" I heard dad say, he must have come in and I felt his hand on my back.

"I...I mentioned mom…" Matt explained to him holding me tighter.

"Oh Alfie…"

"No!" I screamed pulling away glaring at him tears streaming like rivers down my face. "Only mom could call me that!" I yelled standing up and walking away from them. Matt followed and told dad to stay, I kept walking up to my room ignoring his pleas to listen to him. I walked into my room slamming and locking the door behind me, I crawled up into my bed covering myself with the blanket allowing myself to cry in peace. The knocking on my door eventually stopped and I was left alone finally. Everything was quiet except for my pitiful sobs, until my phone went off. I tried to blink away my tears enough to see the phone screen and checked the message. It was a text from Gil. '_U up libe? ;)'_ It read. I held the phone close to my chest, I wanted Gil here to hold me, not quite as much as I did my mom. I opened up my phone contacts and called Gil. It rang a few times before finally he answered.

"The awesome Gil!" Came his arrogantly adorable voice.

"G..Gil…" I spoke my voice wavy and a sob coming across the line.

"Alfred?! Alfred what's wrong?!"

"I...I'm really sad…" I sobbed clinging to the phone tightly.

"Why? What happened?!"

"I...It's my mom…"

"Oh...I'm sorry libe...do you want me to come over?"

"More than anything...but I...I don't know if my dad or brother left for church…"

"I can come over, I can be there in about ten minutes…" I paused sobbing a bit before I nodded.

"Y...Yes, Gil please come over…"

"I'll be right there, just a minute!" He didn't hang up but there was so much shuffling that I couldn't hear him. I just laid the phone down looking up at the ceiling feeling the tears fall into my hair. It was about six or so minutes later when there was a knock at my window, looking over there was a panting Gil outside it. I dragged myself out of bed and over to the window opening it up for him. Immediately I was wrapped up into a tight hug by the albino.

"Tut mir so leid Alfred, ich bin hier für Sie jetzt…" I buried my head in his shoulder and wound my arms around him clinging to him sobbing. Gil shushed me quietly rubbing my back soothingly. After a bit he let me go so he could climb inside and immediately hugged me again.

"I miss her Gil..." I sobbed crying into his shirt.

"I know libe, I know…" he kissed the top of my head rubbing my back gently rocking back and forth. I'm not sure how long I stood there in his arms but eventually I had stopped crying, I stood there sniffeling feeling the dried tears on my face.

"You feeling better?" he asked looking down at me as I looked up.

"A...A little…" I replied making him smile softly.

"That's good...what really caused all of this?" I took a deep breath and sighed it all out.

"There was always this unspoken rule between me and Matt not to talk about mom to each other…"

"And he did?" I nodded against his chest. There was silence as he continued to rub my back. Suddenly there was a knock at my door.

"Al…?" Matt spoke from the other side knocking again. "You alright in there?" he asked.

"B...Better…" I answered my heart rate picking up, thank god I locked that door.

"Please let me in…"

"Uh...i...in a minute…!" I looked to Gil who only seemed slightly concerned, we didn't have enough time for him to leave out the window so I dragged him over to my closet. "Hide in here!" I whispered, he nodded stepping in and I closed it behind him. With a deep breath I went over unlocking and opening my door for Matt. He looked at me giving me a sympathetic smile while I tried my hardest to clean off my face with my sleeves.

"Hey Al...I'm real sorry…"

"It's okay Matt...you didn't mean to…"

"I didn't, but I also didn't think it'd bother you this bad…"

"I didn't either...to be honest, that little rule musta been the only thing keeping me together…"

"I know, you haven't cried since it happened…" A silence draped itself over us as we moved to sit across from each other on my bed.

"Where's dad?"

"He went to church, I guess it really was more for him than us…"

"Yeah…"  
>"He let me stay here incase you needed me."<p>

"Thanks bro…"

"It's what I'm for…" we chuckled a little.

"W...What ever happened with that Francis dude? You never told me…" I said trying to change the subject.

"T...That's none of your business!"

"It so is tell me!"

"Then why don't you tell me why your boyfriend is in your closet?!"

"W...What?!"

"Al, you never learned how to whisper quietly…" My face was heated red and I heard the closet door open and Gil stepped out.

"Never could put much past ya Matt…" he laughed walking over to sit by me.

"I knew he was here last night too, you forget my room shares a wall with yours…" I blushed even deeper looking away. "Please don't do anything...intimate when I'm home…" Gil busted out in laughter and I glared at my brother face red.

"S...Shut up…"

"Oh you know you love me…!" he laughed placing his hand on my shoulder, I tried to scowl but just ended up smiling with them.

"We should all hang out together more, ya know? Maybe you could invite that Frenchy boyfriend of yours!" I laughed with a wink. Matt looked down at his lap with a sad smile.

"Al he's still 'dating' that one girl…" he spoke putting air quotes for dating.

"He'll come around eventually, how can he not when you're so drop dead sexy?!" I laughed, he looked at me laughing too.

"I don't know man you're pretty gorgeous yourself!" We laughed again holding our sides.

"Twins are fucked up man…" Gil laughed draping an arm around me.

"But you love us!" both me and Matt had replied in unison.

"For the love of god never do that again!" We laughed again giving each other a high five.

"A person couldn't ask for a better brother…" I said wiping some tears from my eyes from the laughing.

"I could…" I lightly punched Matt's shoulder.

"Oh shut it!" We laughed again, it felt good, to be happy smiling laughing.

"Well, Gil you might wanna get out of here, dad'll be home soon and he's not going to be anywhere near as merciful as me if he finds you."

"Good call, that's Matt. Goodbye Libe." Gil said before leaning down to give me a long passionate kiss.

"Get a room you two!" Matt complained getting off the bed.  
>"We're in a room!" I laughed when we parted. Gil got off the bed heading to the window ready to climb out.<p>

"Ich libe dich…" he spoke before climbing out and down the side of the house. I turned around after watching him go and saw Matt completely red faced.

"What?" I asked walking over to him.

"I never knew it was this serious, I know he's said it before but I didn't think he really did it so often…"

"Did what?! What does that mean?! Gil won't tell me!" Matt shook his head.

"N...No, he's waiting for you to figure it out!"

"Come on Matt! Please, I'm your bro you can't leave me hanging!"

"I...I'm sorry Al…" he turned and ran from my room closing the door behind him.

"Goddammit why won't anyone tell me!?" I let out a frustrated sigh and fell down on my bed. Then I heard dad pull in the driveway.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**Tut mir so leid Alfred, ich bin hier für Sie jetzt - I'm so sorry Alfred, I'm here for you now**


	5. Rebels

I closed my bedroom door and my window before jumping into bed pretending to be asleep, I didn't want to talk to dad right now, I just wanted to be left alone. I waited listening to him walk in the door, take off his coat, set his keys on the table then walk up the stairs. I shut my eyes when my door opened and tried to even out my breath to appear like I really was sleeping. The door closed and I waited till I heard his footsteps leave before moving again, but his footsteps weren't leaving, they were coming closer. The bed dipped slightly showing that he had sat down next to me. His hand ran through my hair gently brushing out out of my face then caressing my cheek.

"Oh Alfie…" He sighed tiredly. I fought down my spike of rage at that trying to remain 'sleeping'. "I'm really sorry about everything that happened...I know you miss her, we all did...but I knew you were very close to her. I know you hurt, and I really wish I could take that pain away from you." He paused taking in a shaky breath as he ran his hand through my hair again. "It wasn't your fault…" I stiffened my eyes popping open and I looked at him. "A...Alfred?!" He gasped pulling his hand away jumping back a bit.

"W...What…did you say...?" I spoke voice cracking as I felt more tears invade my eyes. Dad relaxed and his face softened, he reached over cupping my face and looking me dead in the eyes.

"It's not your fault…" I let out a sob as tears once again slid down my face.

"But...d...dad...I told her...t...to go faster...w...we were going there b...because of me...she died because of me!" I hid my face in my hands sobbing hard. Dad lifted me up and into his lap holding me like I was seven again.

"No Alfred, it wasn't your fault, you weren't that drunk driver, you didn't crash into that car, Alfred it wasn't your fault!" He demanded rubbing my back and rocking us back and forth. I didn't have the voice to argue and just cried into his chest. He rocked me whispering an old lullaby in my ear while rubbing my back.

"I...I'm sorry…" I hiccupped after some time after all my tears had finally dried up.

"For what…?" He asked pulling me away to look me in the eyes.

"For all those things I...said to you…" Dad smiled softly at me and rubbed his thumb over my cheeks and over my dried tears.

"I know you never meant them Alfie...it's alright…" He kissed my forehead and pulled me back into his chest. "How about, we go to McDonald's for lunch and get ice cream?" He gave me a quick squeeze and I smiled a little.

"O...Okay…" I nodded into his chest. Dad chuckled and pulled me away again.

"Alright then go wash up and I'll grab your brother." I nodded and he gave my forehead another kiss before sliding me off his lap and standing up. He gave me a smile and left the room. I stood up staring at the closed door taking a deep breath. Letting it out I left the room going into the bathroom washing my face. When I finished I went back to my room getting changed quickly and going downstairs meeting dad and Matt.

"Ready?" Dad asked looking between the two of us slipping on his jacket now in more casual clothes, as casual as he can get, Matt and I both nodded and he smiled opening the door. "Then let's get a move on!"

We were gone for about an hour, and spent the rest of the day watching movies together like a family, and god it felt good. We got dad to order pizza for dinner and we all stayed up a bit late laughing and having a good time. We felt like a family again, for the first time in a very long time. We all smiled and laughed together, and no one harboured any negative feelings for the other. Unfortunately we did have school the next day and dad sent us to bed. He gave us both a hug and a kiss before we went to our rooms. I changed into my pajamas quickly and was going to go straight to bed but I saw my phone left on my bedside table. I had left it there and never thought to go and grab it. Picking it up I saw I had quite a few texts all from Gil. Most of them asking if I was okay, then a few talking about something funny his brother did. I smiled and chuckled a little turning off my light and replying.

'_Srry Gil, was out with the fam and left my phone :P'_

I crawled into bed covering myself up and held my phone in my hand waiting for his response. I didn't wait long as my phone vibrated in my hand.

'_Sokay, how you doin birdie?'_

'_Im alright, we went to McD and got ice cream! It was awesome! though not as awesome of you of course ;)'_

'_Damn straight! But i missed you, i can't wait to see you tomorrow 3'_

I smiled a to myself looking at the little heart feeling my own flutter.

'_Me too, but im wicked tired, ok if i sleep?'_

'_of course birdie, sleep all you need. just be dreaming of me ok?'_

'_Ok, i will, lol'_

'_Goodnight Birdie 3'_

'_Goodnight Gil 3'_

I put the phone on its charger next to me and I let out a content sigh as I cuddled up in my bedsheets. I was actually very tired and I don't think it took me long to fall asleep.

When I woke up to the loud ringing of my alarm I let out a groan. I was having a great dream about a burger wonderland, where burgers grew on trees, and the rivers were full of coca cola. I sat up switching off the alarm and I stretched. I hate mondays. I gave my clothes the old sniff test and got dressed in jeans and my Captain America T-Shirt. I hurried down the stairs and found Matt making pancakes at the stove.

"You're a lifesaver Matt!" I laughed grabbing a plate and the syrup moving to the table where dad was drinking his tea and reading the paper.

"The little bugger got up before me…" He grumbled, though he was still smiling. I smiled too and sat down beginning to dig in. Matt joined us at the table a little bit later though I had already finished. Matt's pancakes are the best I've ever had. I was already dressed and ready for the day so I sat back and closed my eyes relaxing. I listened to the clatter of knife against late and the clink of a glass being set back on the table. I just listened to Matt eat and dad read his loud paper, later I heard the sink switch on and more clattering plates. I knew Matt was cleaning up our dishes now and we would be leaving soon, with a sigh I sat up straight, stretched, then stood up. I went and grabbed my book bag from my room before joining my dad at the door as we waited for Matt. He never takes long and next we were out the door. We were all quiet, which was strange for a morning, I had nothing really to say and the other two usually are quiet anyways. I walked alongside Matt to the car my usual smile on my face, I hopped into the passenger seat silently calling shotgun while Matt sat in the back. The drive was short and I spent it looking out the window at the morning dew on the grass and the occasional kid biking to school. Matt and I used to bike to school, but after the accident dad refused to let us anymore.

Once we got to school I said goodbye to dad and bolted out the door into the school. I barely made it in the doors when I was pounced on from the side. I stumbled to the side and was sent into panic mode thinking I was being attacked. However my worries were stifled when I heard a familiar 'Kesesesesese'.

"Gil, what the F dude?" I complained turning my head to look at my albino boy friend.

"Oh don't foul me Birdie, I just missed you is all!" He laughed letting go of me and stepping back a step.

"You gotta watch out, what if my dad had seen?" I whispered grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the front doors.

"That old fart can't do shit."

"He's still my dad dude, he kinda dictates my life." Gil rolled his eyes giving my hand a squeeze.

"I'll fuck 'em up before he makes you do nothin', now come on Birdie I got somethin' to show ya!" I smiled letting out a chuckle as the slightly smaller teen dragged me along. He pulled me down some of the older hallways and quickly into the boys bathroom.

"What could you possibly have to show me in hmmf…" He cut me off mid sentence with his lips attacking my own. I had no reason to fight his advance and I gave in kissing him back. His hands were atop my shoulders but slowly slid down my arms then rested on my hips. I took my own hands and moved them behind his head to dig into his hair and my arms wrapped around his neck. I'm not sure how long we kissed for but when we pulled apart we were both panting heavily.

"What was that about?" I chuckled pulling at his hair again lightly.

"I missed my Birdie, and I missed my Birdie's lips." He replied kissing at the corner of my mouth.

"You could of just asked."

"Where's the fun in that, plus don't want everyone and their damn uncle to know, might draw a crowd." I laughed again laying my forehead against his.

"heh, you're somethin else you know that?"

"Yeah, I'm something thats way more awesome than everyone else, except my Birdie, you're really close." I smiled at him and tilted my head to connect our lips again. It felt great, Gil's lips moving against mine, to feel his hands on my hips, to feel his hair between my fingers. It felt amazing no, awesome. We didn't pull away until the bell rang for kids to start heading to their class. I whined laying my head against Gil's shoulder nuzzling his neck.

"I don wanna go Gilly…" I spoke holding him close.

"We could always skip?" He answered, and I could tell he was being serious.

"My dad would kill me…"

"Forget him, one day isn't gonna make him send you to juvy!" I was quiet for a moment mulling it over. Damn Gil could be persuasive when he wanted to be, but I knew I really shouldn't give into him. I looked into his eyes biting my lip with a deep breath.

"O...Okay…" Gil broke out into a wide grin and pulled my tight into his chest.

"We're gonna have so much fun Birdie! Where do you want to go?!" I giggled feeling him hold my tightly even trying to pick me up.

"I don't care let's just get out of here!"

"I can do that!" He laughed grabbing my hand and charging back out of the bathroom. The late bell rang and there wasn't a kid in the halls as we made our way out the front door. Once we broke out into the chilled morning air we stopped running and opted for laughing and walking hand in hand. Apparently Gil had a truck and could drive, which I didn't know. He always seemed a bit too...irresponsible to drive. He hopped into the drivers seat as I jumped up into the passenger's seat.

"You know how to drive Biride?" He asked starting up the engine and turning on the heat thankfully, these leather seats were freezing.

"Uh no, I don't…" I answered not looking at him. I don't think he knew he was treading into a touchy subject, I kinda wish he did.

"Why can't you drive yet? You're old enough."

"Well..I was learning…" I started, fiddling with the hem of my shirt. "But a...after the accident with my...mom, I stopped…" There was silence as we sat in the running truck.

"I'm sorry Birdie, I shouldn't have asked…"

"No it's fine, let's just...let's go…" He nodded and pulled the lever into reverse and backed out of his parking spot. I waited until we had pulled out of the school and were on our way a bit down the road before speaking again. "So, where are we going?" I looked over at Gil who had his eyes locked on the road and mouth pulled into a thin line.

"Well, I was thinking my house? Nobody's home so we can't get caught." He answered sparing a quick glance at me before looking back at the road.

"That sounds fine, as long as you promise to feed me." I joked punching his arm lightly with a smile. He smiled back reaching a hand over to ruffle my hair.

"Alright, you should definitely check out my awesome pad!"

"Ain't it your parents?"

"Not my room, that's all mine and damn ain't it awesome!" I laughed looking out the window at all the passing houses. I wondered which would be Gil's or if we were even on his street. I let out a little sigh and leaned against Gil's side laying my head on his shoulder.

"What are we gon do there?" I looked up at him grinning ear to ear. He didn't look back down, keeping his eyes on the road but he did smirk.

"Well there's something we could do, but you'll have to take off those clothes of yours…" I gawked at him and sat up, I wanted to pretend to be mad but I couldn't help but start laughing.

"Don't be dirty," I laughed lightly hitting him upside the head. He laughed back turning his head to look at me. We had come to a stop light so it was safe of him to do so. He leaned up in his seat and gave me a quick peck to my lips. My cheeks heated up as I kept smiling and giggling. He turned back front when the light turned green and kept on driving.

"I'm just joking Birdie, I know better." He chuckled. I leaned back onto his shoulder as he kept talking. "Maybe some video games, or a movie. We could just goof off for like seven hours."

"Sounds awesome dude."

"Glad you think so! Cause we're here already." I sat back up to look out the window and looked at the house of the driveway we were pulling into. Gil's house was pretty big, and it looked really nice on the outside. It was two floors with large pretty windows.

"Damn this is one nice ass house."

"Thanks, my dad is CEO of a big international company, so we have lots of money."

"Is this why you guys are in America?" Gil shut off the truck and pulled out his keys opening his door.

"Yeah, he started off as an employee of the company in Germany, slowly made his way up and got promoted. Because of that we had to move here after he got transferred." I followed his actions and jumped out of the truck, closing the door behind me then meeting him in front of it.

"Do you like it here?"

"Well we've been here for a while, long enough to make us all legal U.S. citizens, but I miss living in Germany. It my home, where I was born. You understand that right?"

"Yeah I can understand that, I mean I don't have any urges to go back to Virginia, but I understand what you're saying." He smiled at me as he lead me up to his porch and unlocked the front door. He opened it up and stepped back allowing me to enter first. When I stepped inside all I could do it stare my mouth wide open at everything. It all was so fancy, and exuberant.

"Damn…" I breathed out doing a three sixty taking it all in.

"This ain't even the best part." Gil spoke grabbing at my hand and pulling me along through more beautiful hallways. He led me down towards the end of one and opened a door to some stairs leading downwards.

"The basement?" I questioned,

"My room!" Gil answered pulling me along down the steps keeping a tight grip on my hand. It got dark fast and I wasn't able to see in front of me, all I could see was my hand and Gil's, everything else was black.

"Dude switch on a light." I complained when I nearly tripped expecting another step when I was really at the bottom. Gil didn't say anything but I felt a hand grab my ass giving it a squeeze. I let out a mainly squeak swatting it away. "Gil stop! I know that was you!" He laughed letting my hand go opting for my shoulders. The lights snapped on and I saw Gil's face inches from my own, I didn't feel his breath before but boy could I now. He was smirking at me and slowly began to pull me closer by my shoulders. Our lips met in an instant and both our eyes closed in unison. His hands ran down my arms and looped around my hips pulling me closer. My own hands were placed on his shoulders as we kissed.

"I've always wanted to kiss a sexy boy in my room…" He panted with another smirk. I laughed and pushed him away playfully taking a chance to look at his room. It was a hell of a lot larger than mine, seeing as though it was basically the entire basement. There was a bed off to the side, unmade of course but also blankets and pillows set up on the couch that was situated across from the tv.

"When's the last time you slept in your bed?" I joked walking over the the long couch. Gil shrugged his shoulders and hopped over the back of the couch plopping down on it.

"Who knows, come sit next to me Birdie!" I smiled walking around and bouncing into the seat next to him. He spent no time looping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me close to his chest.

"How's it feel to be a rebel?" He laughed ruffling my hair. I laughed at him swatting away his hand before settling against his chest.

"Like it's long over do." I snuggled my way into Gil who grabbed a blanket to cover us up.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure why not." And of all the movies he could have chosen, he chose Friday the 13th.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry I was gone so long but hopefully I will be a bit more regular and not disappear months on end...but I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and get ready for a scaredy cat. :) Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


End file.
